


An Aggregate of Karezi Fics

by covertCalligrapher



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Karezi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covertCalligrapher/pseuds/covertCalligrapher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write a lot and don't want to make these into separate stories, so I put them here. The first chapter is an index and the rest are fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

Alright, so this is a collection of the karezi fics I write that I do not wish to put into their own separate stories. The way this works is that you can [submit prompts here](http://covertcalligrapher.tumblr.com/ask) and I'll fill them I like them enough.

 

This first chapter will be an index of what story is in which chapter with the prompt that I was given for it and it's rating, in addition to if it is NSFW or not.

 

The chapter title will be the title of the fic.

 

The chapter summaries for each separate fic will be the prompt I was given as well. If I chose to write a fic for my own enjoyment, I will indicate it in the summary and the index. If you want to leave a comment on one of the works, I ask that you please take care to leave it on the corresponding chapter, please.

 

And here's the Index:

* * *

_2\. Parts We Portray_

 

 **Rating** : T

 

 **Prompt submitted by** **[aerodactylus](http://aerodactylus.tumblr.com/)** **:** Here's one for the ol' noggin: Karezi, both in the Alternian military, and how they hide Karkat's mutant blood.

 

 **NSFW?** : No

 

* * *

 

_3\. Remember When the Boys Were All Electric?_

 

 **Rating** : E

 

 **Prompt submitted by anon** : So, since you're taking requests and all, I figured I'd give you another prompt for Karezi. Karkat and Terezi got into a fight and don't talk to each other for a bit, but they both feel terrible. So, after they both finally apologize (cue fluff) they make up with passionate sex. Thanks!

 

 **NSFW?** : Yes

* * *

_4\. Starry-Eyed_

 

 **Rating** : E

 

 **Prompt submitted by anon** : alright, terezi and karkat go to a nightclub and then to the bathroom to get intimate. fill in the rest!

 

 **NSFW?** : Yes

* * *

_5\. Florescent Adolescent_

 

 **Rating** : G

 

 **Prompt submitted by anon** : ok ok so human karkat and terezi are taking a walk or something, terezi gets badly hurt, hospital, blah blah and somewhere along the way it goes from friends-->totes cute girl/boyfriends yeeha or something

 

 **NSFW**?: No

 

_6\. Couch Cusions_

 

 **Rating** : M

 

 **Summary** : I was bored and decided to write a short little softcore thing.

 

 **NSFW?** : Yes

* * *

Reminder that the askbox is [here](http://covertcalligrapher.tumblr.com/ask) and you can ask anonymously.

 


	2. Parts We Portray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aerodactylus asked you: 
> 
> Here's one for the ol' noggin: Karezi, both in the Alternian military, and how they hide Karkat's mutant blood.

Hard gray ash holding sweet red. That's how you describe him to a T. He's hard and thick on the outside, all white-scarred exterior holding back a sweetness he carries in both body and mind. Short in temperament and person, you work hard to keep how sweet he is hidden.

 

The eye of your empire, the arm of your empire, the heart of your empire, it all builds into the body you both serve. A service you took to both for yourselves and for the empire.

 

You wake up first tonight, rolling around in the viscous slime. You prop yourself up, grabbing the lip of the recuperacoon to hoist yourself into a sitting position. You clear the slime off your face, breathing deeply to get your bearings. You hear Karkat groan and stir next to you, the apple green of the slime sloshing.

 

You smile to yourself and rub around your horns, pushing sleep from your head. You reach a hand out and rub his head, the coarse black hairs matted with the the green goo. You tug a little to get him up.

 

He curses at you, attempting to roll over and go back to sleep. You tell him it's time to get up, have to get ready. 

 

He's quiet for a moment before sighing and slugging himself out of the slime. You delight in this part of the late night, hearing, tasting, smelling your sweet gray boy slide out of sour apple green.

 

He sits up next to you, leaning heavily on your arm. You laugh. “Karkat, c'mon, we have to get clean and get you ready.”

 

He grunts and makes no indication of moving or even being semi-conscious.

 

You lean down and graze your teeth over his ear, nipping at his earlobe. “We can wash each other, if you'd like.”

 

He stirs more and croaks out a reply. “Is that all you think I want?”

 

“No, but _I_ want to.”

 

You think you taste him smile, but it's soon gone as he quickly presses a peck to your lips before dragging himself out of the slime. You climb out after him and let him drag you to the ablution chamber. You clean yourselves and each other, even managing to quickly love each other before you need to really get ready for the night.

 

You get out and dry yourselves. He waits for you to get dressed before dressing himself. You know it's because he needs your aide to hide himself, but you also know it's because he loves watching you. Perhaps he's making up for how much you keep your senses on him.

 

Getting him ready for the night is tough work, his uniform only covering so much of his body. His skin is still thick and gray, his eyes a hard steel. It serves him well in his endeavors. His underclothes go on easily, then you help strap him into his armor. The hard plates of cold metal fasten and hold him together, protecting him from himself and those around him. You fix him up, his smooth unscathed face contrasting sharply with the map of gashes and abrasions the rest of his body possesses. He goes on his way and you're left to pray that he's not noticed today, yesterday, tomorrow. You guide yourself to your office, begin your night by ruminating on Karkat.

 

His warmth betrays his low status, but you don't fear for that much. Touching isn't a custom in your society and most of him that would require contact is covered.

 

The real challenge goes not to him, but to you.

 

You are a militant. He is a militant. You are more important than he is. You place laws and determine them, enforce them. He carries out your wishes, enacting the wrath of the empire on deviants.

 

You think it is delicious how he is one such deviant. You spend your days filing papers and executing others, days splashed with the lowblood red. He maintains his hemocaste anonymity because of his service to the empire, one of the few jobs paths that allow you to keep your life hidden.

 

More than a few have died to so you could keep him alive.

 

You're selfish and you delight in how spoiled you are. You want him all to yourself and he wants to keep you. So you do. You have those who dig too deeply terminated, those who find him out through a training accident, a chance encounter, a purposeful encounter. You pride yourself on holding him away from the gallows or lances or long sharp knives.

 

 _He_ prides himself on the talent he used to get himself this far. You relent that the boy holds skill but he knows he'd be dead had you not made that mysterious stranger go missing, that shadow stop following him, that official cease inquiries about how he tires easily. How he works so hard and never sweats, never blushes, never bleeds.

 

His squadron is small compared to others. As a threshcutioner, he leaves ship on assignment and comes back periodically to reload, refuel and reassign. You see to his missions, sifting through and charging him with the ones you know he can handle physically. Killing kids, however, gets to most after a while, especially one as soft and sweet as him.

 

He takes it in stride, carrying out orders from above and commanding those below. The silver tang of his uniform throws reflections off of him, further obscuring him from those who try to take his rank. You know you're going to be moving high in this life and know that he will too. The further you ascend, maybe even becoming a part of a High Jurist, the harder it will be for Karkat to keep himself hidden. However, it will become all the simpler for you to protect him and his rights.

 

You can only hope he'll last that long, not only due to his lovely mutation, but a militant position is a dangerous one. Someone always wants your place and _many_ have wanted his place.

 

All in all, you think you've taken more lives for him than he knows. And he prefers to be kept in the dark about how far you're willing to go to keep his cherry red for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i liked this one


	3. Remember When the Boys Were All Electric?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you: 
> 
> So, since you're taking requests and all, I figured I'd give you another prompt for Karezi. Karkat and Terezi got into a fight and don't talk to each other for a bit, but they both feel terrible. So, after they both finally apologize (cue fluff) they make up with passionate sex. Thanks!

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you love a sack of knives named Terezi Pyrope.

 

Childhood sweethearts, the two of you formed a lovely allegiance at a young age and have stayed together until now. In your early 20's. You spent two decades of your life with this woman. Two decades! You threw 20 years of your life at her and she took them from you, eating them and giving you the leftovers.

 

And shit if you don't love it.

 

However, you currently are pondering why you haven't just left. You hate her and you love her. The animosity between the two of you is like pitch, sticking you together in emotional torment. Your misery fuels each other and spurs you on in the relationship.

 

And it spurred _her_ right out the door.

 

It has been approximately 7 hours and 49 minutes since she left. She walked out after a huge fight and had gone to work. Normally, this would not bother you so much, her going to work. Hell, if it had been your day to work at the mart, her being gone wouldn't be something you'd be around to see.

 

But she left under duress. Angry words flew between the two of you and cut your lips as they jetted out of your mouths. She just left and you remained to fix the furniture and pick the insults from the walls. You've spent the past 7, now 8, hours finding all the far-flung words. You've unstuck vile remarks and curses from the floors and restitched the slices your slurs ripped in the drapes. The mud the two of you slung at each other is still covering the walls and you slowly clean it off.

 

You go on like this, replaying the scenario in your head a million times, each instance having a different ending. She doesn't leave in one, and instead she stays and the two of you fall asleep on the couch. In another one, she tackles you to the floor and you proceed to roll together right there.

 

In another one, she leaves and doesn't come back.

 

You stop and freak out about that one for a good hour. Before you know it, the amount of time she has been gone climbs to 13 hours, you call everyone you know, asking if they've seen her. Nepeta says no. Kanaya asks what you did. You say you fucked up big time. Dave asks what happened, she called him in tears. You say you fucked up big time.

 

He says she came over on the bus and asked if she could get a ride to Vriska's house. You ask when that was. He says two hours ago, Jade took her. You ask if she's still there. He says Jade came home without Terezi. You hear Jade yell something from inside the house and Dave yell something back. He quickly returns to the conversation and tells you you're in deep shit, but she's still at Vriska's.

 

He hangs up and you wonder what Jade was saying while you call Vriska. She answers almost immediately, her greeting drawn out and drawling as usual. You ask her if Terezi's okay.

 

She laughs and says she's fine. You ask to talk to her. You hear Terezi shout obscenities at you from the house. Vriska shoos her away and whispers quickly to you. Come over and she'll leave you two alone when you get here, she's got places to go and had stuff planned for tonight that she needs to get ready for.

 

You slam the phone down and go to get your girl.

 

* * *

 

 

You get to Vriska's house and don't bother knocking. You walk in and the first thing you see is Vriska. She shushes you and tells you Terezi's in the bedroom. She pushes you into the house further and leaves with her coat, she'll probably be back in a few hours.

 

You take a deep breathe and stride with power to the bedroom. You take the door by force. Terezi is inside, sitting cross-legged on the bed, listening to the television. She turns to you and smiles.

 

Her grin quickly turns to a frown as she realizes your breathing is not Vriska's. She frowns deeply, her entire face crumpling with her discontent.

 

“What are you doing here?” she asks, her words even sharper than the ones you'd shot at each other before.

 

You're burnt out on your hate right now, the hollow it usually fills, aching. You love her and you want to tell her so. “I'm here because you're a fucking moron.” Alright, not quite what you wanted.

 

She stands and tries to menace you from her small stature. It works to a degree, you are genuinely frightened of her words and venom. “I'm the moron,” she states flatly and it's worse than if she'd hit you.

 

You sigh, running your hands over your face. Her eyes twitch at you, trying to see you and failing magnificently. “No, look, I'm sorry, alright?”

 

Her eyes flick down and then back up. She stares through you,the milk centers of her eyes looking at a point behind you. She sighs and reaches out for your hand, pulling you closer to her.

 

She hugs you around the chest and speaks with her mouth in your shirt. _“You're_ such a moron. I don't want to fight with you like this, but you keep chewing me out every time I bring it up.”

 

You hug her back. “I'm a god-fucking idiot. I'm just afraid of commitment! Well, not afraid of _being_ with you.” You press your face into her hair and mumble. “I want to marry you. I'm afraid you'll get bored of me.”

 

She laughs and you can feel it vibrate through your chest. “I don't think I'll ever get bored of someone as sweet at you!”

 

“Ugh, I'm not sweet. I'm bitter as hell. I'm bitter as that spinach shit.”

 

“You're bitter-sweet, then.”

 

“Yeah, that makes perfect sense.”

 

She smiles into you and pulls you back until you're on the bed with her. She curls into you and you lay there together, talking. You discuss what you did today and you talk about colors. You tell her what's happening on the television and laugh together.

 

During one point when the shows are switching, she starts to kiss you. They're small at first, soft lingering pressings. You take it up and lean back with her, eyes closed and lips longing. She tugs on you and you lean over her more, supporting yourself with your elbows. She reaches up and grasps your shoulders, pulling you toward her with fervor, her hands clutching and her moans breezy,

 

Your hips press down of their own accord and your mouth seeks purchase along her jaw and the corners of her mouth. She bites her lip to stop her voice from escaping and her eyes are squeezed shut. You reach up and brush hair from her face, her breath leaving her in a rush. She turns her head and catches your lips with hers, moving her hands up your shirt.

 

You lean up and remove it for her, returning to your previous position. She purrs happily as her fingers trace over your skin, your muscles flinching away from her light touch. You shiver as one hand snakes its way down the front of your pants, undoing the button and zipper. She presses a hand to you and you bury your face in her neck, thoroughly ashamed of the whining sound you grate out.

 

She laughs, breezy and simple as ever, and takes away her hand. She shimmies her shirt off and then her bra, grinning at your silence.

 

You reach and press the two of you together, chest-to-chest. Everything is overheated skin and pressing mouths, eager fingers. She pulls her hips up to meet you, your clumsy, rough thrusts just frustrating the two of you more. She digs nails into your back and you push yourself off of her. You take a moment to breathe in fresh air and shut the goddamned TV off. Your pants come off quickly, and you hear Terezi doing the same.

 

You turn around and she's completely naked, pink as the day she was born. She grins, her mouth breaking her face open to accommodate her teeth. You stare at her for a second before she's on you.

 

She attacks you, jumping up onto you, forcing you to carry her. She kisses you with passion and ice, freeze-drying you to her. Her flesh is too hot, too cold, the sensation of her smooth and frigid as something that burns too brightly. You fall back into the bed with her, feel the springs shriek and voice their complaint.

 

She rolls the two of you over, your back sticking to the sheets. She's on you then, suddenly and you cry out, shouting your love and heat into the empty room. She braces her hands on your shoulders, rolling and sliding on you. Your bones snap together and interlock, moving in tandem as you take out your love and frustrations on the bed and each other.

 

She laughs sometimes, when you two make love. It fights its way through the shrieks and cries of delight, mingling with all the sensations of her into a portrait of Terezi. You see who she really is, like this, joy and insanity pushed together and tied up with clever skin and icy blood vessels. It's all wrapped around her bones, beautiful and green with the newness and archaic nature that plants possess.

 

She leans her head down to yours and kisses you, just a brushing of lips. You leave one hand on her thigh and bring the other to her neck, holding her to you. You feel her smile against your face.

 

When you notice her getting more and more distressed as she rolls on you, you help her. Your hips snap to meet her at each new movement. It's not enough for her and you can tell as she lays on you more, her hurried breath in your hear. She nips you there, pulling at your lobe to beg you to help.

 

You run a hand over her thigh and around her hip, moving to where she meets you. You press to her there and the shriek she lets out would certainly break the windows had they been glass and not plastic. She clenches and shakes, her muscles twitching as spasms run around her small body.

 

She pushes you over the edge and she collapses on you, the two of you a puddle of your former selves. You're pools of emotions, spilled over and sloshing together. You're both frantic, clutching at each other and breathing out hurried declarations of love. You lay twisted around each other as your senses trickle back.

 

After a few minutes of conversing with your shallow breathing, you groan and run a hand over your eyes.

 

“What's wrong?” Terezi asks, smiling as she cuddles closer to you.

 

“We just had _sex_ in Vriska's bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frick


	4. Starry-Eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
>  
> 
> alright, terezi and karkat go to a nightclub and then to the bathroom to get intimate. fill in the rest!

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you like to live dangerously. You take having fun seriously and you're a fucking professional. Situations for you must always yield the maximum amount of enjoyment or else the second attempt will twice as involved.

 

Why you are like this, you do not know. But fuck, it's fantastic.

 

Loving you is dangerous, as you're told pretty much everyday from the someone who holds that certain affection for you. Every chance he gets, he tells you how much he loves you and how insane you are. Every breath of his is yours and every push of your heart belongs to him.

 

In places like this, where you are now, where the music is loud and makes your organs shake, your heart beats get lost. Maybe that's why he's more aggressive here, he can't find the one thing you give him voluntarily.

 

You told him to take you here, it was gonna be awesome. He'd rebelled and then relented after a little persuasion from you. He knows about your slightly demonic lust for danger and often gives into your crazy demands. Your demands for tonight, well, you'd given him an outline, but not a play-by-play. It's really best he not know the entire agenda; it's _much_ more fun that way.

 

It starts with the two of at the bar of a _very_ loud club. Drinks here are expensive but you don't care, and the both of you proceed to replace your cerebral fluid with liquor. After a few drinks that you can't see, Karkat is loose and laughing. He only shouts to be heard and he's freer with his affections.

 

You pull him off his stool and tell him you want to dance.

 

He says fuck yes and drags you into a crowd of people. The music is loud and you can feel your heart beat beginning to pace itself with the bass. The mass of people has you pressed against Karkat and he holds onto you as the two of you jump to the rhythm of the crowd.

 

He's wonderfully warm, his hands holding your hips and his face in your hair. You can feel his breath on the back of your neck and you shiver with anticipation for the night. You turn around to face him and press your lips to his, your hips into him. He gasps with shock, your lips and the noise of the club greedily eating the sound. His whole body pushes back at you, lips and hips.

 

The two of you get jostled by the crowd and you almost get separated, but he holds onto you with a ferocity that just punches you right in the gut. You can feel your stomach clenching and the night has only just begun.

 

You end up with your back pressed to his front. You grind back into him, you can feel his mounting excitement. He groans and tries to hide the small noise in your hair. You laugh and grab one of his hands that settled on your hips and guide it around to the front of you.

 

He gets the hint and holds the hand against your stomach, moving his hand lower until it's below your belly button.

 

He presses against you there and you can't help the shakes and sounds. You grind back against him and he shudders and moans with you. You pray to God no one has noticed the two of you. You'd also find it incredibly wonderful if someone _has_ noticed you.

 

The two of you go on like that, getting pushed and shoved by the crowd, pushing and shoving the two of you closer and more into each other. The entire time you can hear Karkat whisper obscenities to you and grind out that you should not being doing this in such a crowded place. There are points where you can hardly answer back, his fingers sinfully wonderful against the front of your skirt.

 

You get to a point where you spin around to him, your heads almost knocking together. He lets out a pent up breath and asks you what's wrong.

 

You fist your hands in the front of his shirt and pull yourself up until you're positive your lips are against his ear.

 

“ _The bathroom,”_ you whisper, punctuating the request with a nip to his ear.

 

He groans and folds around you. You think you register him nodding into your shoulder before he pulls you out of the crowd. Your head is thick and fuzzy and the music is too loud and then you're being pulled again.

 

He leads you to he bathrooms, as promised. You hear the door being pushed open then closed. You instruct him to lock it, and he does.

 

You instruct him to comer over here, let's get on with it, and he does.

 

Your kiss is hard and hungry. The both of you taste like liquor, the thin liquid managing to create a thick coating on your tongues. Your body is pressed against the edge of the sinks, he's leaning over you. His hand presses between your legs and you break away from him, let your sighing scream out into the room. It shakes off the walls as you claw your hands at his _stupid_ sweater. You pull it off of him and drag your fingers across him, leaving marks and welts in his flesh.

 

He gets off of you and fumbles with the buttons on your shirt before realizing he's too drunk for this shit, and rips it off. The a few buttons pop off and you hear them fall on floor, the popping clinks music to your ears. Your shirt stays on but is hanging open and you think it's _so_ much better this way. You thank God you worse a front clasp bra, you undo it and it hangs along with your shirt.

 

You groan as he presses his hands to your back, dragging you against him as he rolls his hips into you.

 

You're going to scream, this isn't fucking enough. His mouth is at your shoulders and neck, you can feel the bruises he crushes into your skin. You wrap your legs around his hips and lock yourself there, your teeth in his shoulder.

 

“ _Fuck,”_ he whispers and presses to you even harder. He unlocks your legs. His hand pushes your skirt out of the way and you underwear down your legs.

 

His fingers push inside of you and you _do_ scream. You call out his name and you think the little shit smiles, you can feel his lips pull against your collar bone. You desperately grind yourself on those fingers, your gut coiling tighter and tighter.

 

He rubs his fingers inside of you, managing to brush The Spot and you shout at him to do it again, holy fuck, do it again.

 

He does so and you bite his shoulder again, lights exploding in the undamaged parts of your eyes. Small circles of color in the middle of a sea of black, you lose yourself right there, rudely thrusting yourself into his hand, biting so hard you break skin. The scream you let out would have probably alerted those outside to what was happening, but his shoulder muffled that outburst. You slump against him, shaking all over.

 

You groan as he removes his fingers, not having the energy to punch him for the comment he makes. He holds you while you compose yourself, petting you and murmuring softly into your ear.

 

“Alright,” you say, finally. You punch his shoulder lightly and hop down. “Let's get this show on the road.”

 

He asks you how you want this to go. You turn around and brace your hands on the counter, tell him to use his imagination.

 

Karkat's imagination is vivid and wicked. He doesn't hesitate as he pushes his underwear and pants down his legs. One of his hands grips your hip, vice-like and hard, while the other one folds over your hand. He presses into you and you ball up one of your hands into a fist and bite it, keep your noises and sounds to yourself.

 

He's rolling against you and you desperately grind back. Your skirt is pushed up, still on you. Of the two of you, Karkat's the most unclothed, his shirt thrown away early on. You let out a particularly loud scream as he rolls up into you and moves a hand to your breast, punctuating the thrust with a pinch to the sensitive center of your breast.

 

His face is in your neck, you can feel as he presses kisses and bites there. He moves between giving into what you want and moving as slowly as he can, smooth and easy. You grab the hand on your hip and bring it up to your lips, biting him, hard. He shouts and bites you back, pinching you viciously.

 

You scream and he closes his hand around your mouth, you're positive someone outside heard.

 

Sure enough, you hear someone knocking on the door, begging entrance to use the facility. Karkat slows to a crawl and whispers to you, “Tell them to go away.”

 

You groan, his voice low and crackling against your eardrums. “Occupi-ED!” you squeak out, and you just _know_ he changed pace to mess you up.

 

They knock again. “It's in USE!” You feel his smirk in your shoulder.

 

Your words must have been convincing enough, because the knocking ceases.

 

You hear Karkat's muttered cursing grow more erratic and unintelligible. You bite your lip and grip the counter even harder as he wraps both arms around your waist and crushes himself to you. His teeth are sharp and cutting as he sinks them into your shoulder, shuddering as release overtakes him.

 

You go under too, for the second time that night. You bite your balled up fist again, stifling the scream into a muffled squeak. You slump forward onto the counter, Karkat falling on top of you.

 

He's still inside of you and you groan as he pulls out, intensely sensitive. He kisses your shoulder where he bite you, and you wince, the area soft.

 

You tell him he was great as you hear him fixing his clothes. He hands you your underwear and you flush as you put them back on. The two of you fix your shirt as best as possible in its damaged state, eventually just saying “fuck it.”

 

You both leave the bathroom and Karkat mutters an apology to the person waiting outside.

 

Once you get outside to the bus stop, he says he wishes you could see the guys face, he knew exactly what was going on.

 

You laugh as the two of you joke together, thick and happy. Your live dangerously and even though tonight was an immense success, you'll definitely be trying it again with doubled effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self*


	5. Florescent Adolescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 
> 
>  
> 
> ok ok so human karkat and terezi are taking a walk or something, terezi gets badly hurt, hospital, blah blah and somewhere along the way it goes from friends-->totes cute girl/boyfriends yeeha or something

You walk her home from school everyday. You stop her from wandering blithely into traffic and losing an extremity, in addition to delivering her to her place of residence. You swear to fucking _God_ this child needs a leash or some other tethering tool.

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are a fan of the finer things in life.

 

You like it when things go smoothly, and with Terezi, _nothing_ is smooth. She's all sharp corners and rough planes that catch and tear whatever comes near. When the two of you were little, she wasn't as abrasive. But, now that you're both older, you've both changed. One having fully functional ocular orbs, the other possessing what can most accurately be described as balls of jelly that fill cavities in the skull, it's surprising that you're the one who's more jaded.

 

And you're jaded for good reason. The world sucks, everything wants to injure you in some way. Everything is poisonous in the proper quantities and most things can be used as weapons. Fuck, humans are 70% water, and yet there are people that are allergic to it; something that comprises more than half of their body mass. Pillows are among the softest of the dangerous instruments, a common tool used to dispose of unwanted, _in_ disposed persons.

 

Your musings on the shortcomings of the human race as a whole is what sets some pretty radically terrible events in action.

 

Stage 1, Terezi is babbling about something that happened to her today that she has told you about already. Stage 2, she asks if you're listening and shoves you. Stage 3, she loses her footing and falls into one of those metal storm grates, most likely put there to cause injuries such as this. Stage 4, she gets her foot twisted inside of the metal bars, snaps her ankle like a fucking toothpick, just _bam_ broken bones.

 

Stage 5, she falls at an odd angle and probably dislocates what was left of it too. Super.

 

You rush to her, try to catch her before she hits the ground, but you're too slow, big fucking surprise. She smacks asphalt, her foot dangling awkwardly in the storm grate.

 

“ _Shit!”_ isone word among the many she articulates during this time.

 

You ask her if she's alright, no of course she's not alright you dumb fuck. Call a fucking ambulance you useless piece of shit, there is a blind girl with her foot dangling above the sewers.

 

You call an ambulance, fight with the person who picks the phone up a little bit. They ask if this is a prank, you say you have better things to be doing. They ask your location and sound incredulous when you tell it to them. It's the sidewalk of a suburban neighborhood, it's not like nothing bad ever happens here, _ever_. You'd then called her mother who proceeded to flip seven shits and said she'd be at the hospital as soon as possible.

 

You wait with Terezi for the ambulance, try to take her mind off of her jell-o-like foot.

 

“So, wanna play a word game?” you ask, sitting next to her on the warm ground. You'd propped your backpacks up behind her to make her more comfortable.

 

“Like?” she asks, her face away from you. Her sunglasses are slightly askew and she corrects them promptly.

 

“A-Z game, you pick the category.”

 

“Alright, A-Z hospital stuff.”

 

You go first, stating adrenaline as an appropriate term. She takes it and sends out arrhythmia.

 

The two of you make it all the way to 'G' before the ambulance arrives. They load her into the back and you ride with her. You focus on Terezi and try to avoid eye contact with the orderly riding next to you. You hit down 'h' and 'I' before you get to the hospital. She goes into the emergency room, her ankle wrapped up tightly. Her shoe is still on.

 

You sit with her at the bed while you wait for someone to get the time to attend to her.

 

You're mad at yourself for letting her break a limb. You're mad at her for being incompetent enough with her life to break a limb so blithely. You sigh and pull a hand down your face, you're extremely fed up with her.

 

“So, we were on K?” she asks after a bit of you sitting in silence and staring at her.

 

“Hm?” you ask, getting reeled back to reality.

 

“Ketamine,” Terezi says, attempting to revive your game.

 

You don't have a k. You sit next to her on the bed for an hour, until you finally finish the goddamned game. As time progressed, you'd lied down more more fully until you were parallel with her. Your hand was in hers, she was pulling on your fingers. She drew whorls she couldn't see into the skin and then she licks her finger and tries to bop you on the nose.

 

You flinch away, but don't retract your hand. She laughs and uses your appendage as leverage to pull herself closer to you. You feel uncomfortable, your stomach twisting and getting squeezed by all of your other intestines.

 

She closes her eyes, her glasses long since abandoned on the stand next to the bed. “Why don't you go home?” she murmurs into your sweater.

 

You swallow. “I had to fill out your information, what if there's another task that requires eyes?”

 

She laughs. “True, I guess.” She sighs, suddenly, tugging on the arm of your sweater.

 

You stay silent for a bit before asking what's wrong.

 

She laces her fingers with yours and your face grows warm, too warm. You want to pull your hand away but lack the motivation to. Her face is level with yours and you watch as she blows a puff of air into your face.

 

“Nothings wrong, I just wonder what we're doing sometimes,” she answers at last. Her eyes open to show your reflection.

 

You consider her broken retinas for a moment before replying. “We're in a hospital because you fell into a storm grate and broke your ankle.”

 

She's caught between a frown and a smile as she squeezes your hand too hard to be considered soft. “I mean us. Like, what's even going on?”

 

“I don't get it.”

 

She reaches her free arm up and gropes for your shoulder. When she makes contact, she pulls your faces together, pressing her lips to your nose. She fixes her landing error and moves to your lips.

 

You return the kiss with ferocity you didn't know you possessed. You're sloppy and really have no idea what you're doing, but what you lack in experience, you make up for in sheer happiness. She makes a surprised noise and pushes you off of her slightly, breaking the kiss off and complaining about her ankle.

 

You lay there, look at her. She's a little red, but she's grinning ear to ear. Oh _God_ , what is happening. You think the sliding in your gut might not have been entirely out of contempt and the lovely way she makes you uncomfortable in your own skin may actually be more enjoyable than you thought. You think back to all the times she's been too close and you didn't push her away. You remember when the two of you were young and had no idea that boys and girls were different.

 

You remember the way your heart was squeezed by your lungs every time you saw her, heard her, was _with_ her.

 

She asks you what this means, what you two are now.

 

You say you don't really know, what does she think?

 

She kisses you again, and this time the both of you are softer, the kiss simpler and small. You lean your foreheads together.

 

You speak quietly, a rare occurrence for you. “We could try out more than friends and when you can stand again we can see if we can take it to the next level.”

 

“I'll get a walking caste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this prompt


	6. Couch Cusions

You have known Karkat Vantas for years.

 

Ever since the two of you were young and stupid, you've been inseparable. He's always been around you and you've always been around him. The two of you practically revolved around each other, pulling each other and pushing each other out like tides. God, the two of you could probably reverse the world's poles if you tried hard enough.

 

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you love Karkat Vantas.

 

The way he groans for you and the way you reach for him drive you both wild. He loves every inch of you and you map every sentence he breathes out. Even though you haven't seen him in years, you still know what he looks like.

 

Like right now, when he's with you and you're with him. He's bright and delicious, the sounds he lets escape while the two of you lie on your couch, distinctly red. He's on top of you, the both of you still fully clothed in the stifling room. His lips on your neck are soft as they brush over your skin and your nails pull his shirt up slightly over his lower back.

 

You press a nip to his ear and he pulls away from your neck. You feel him slide up and his face hovers an inch from your own. You can feel how the blush stains his face and radiates out to you.

 

“I love you,” he murmurs, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of your mouth.

 

You smile and nuzzle into his cheek. “I love you too,” you whisper, your voice a little harsh. You adjust the leg you have under him and wrap it around his hip.

 

His arms tighten around you and your nails bite into his lower back a little harder. “You alright?” you ask softly, a hand coming up to thread through his hair.

 

He shifts his hips against you and you gasp, the sound and feeling of him pressing against you equally sharp.

 

“ _Fuck,”_ he mutters into your neck, his hips rolling again.

 

You whine and press back, your hips rocking with his. “Shit, Karkat,” you groan.

 

He asks you if you want to stop, and you tell him fuck no. You give an unexpectedly loud yelp when he presses to you even more harshly than before, this roll more definite than the others. It sends sparks of electricity up your spine and twists around your gut.

 

He rubs his nose into your neck, his lips parted slightly with his pants. He grinds even harder, more forceful and pretty soon you're crying out for him. He shushes your frantic outbursts with his lips, your nails digging into him even further. You bite his lip, tug him closer to yourself.

 

His hands push your shirt up and his fingers run over your hips, the rough pads of his thumbs rubbing your sharp bones. His mouth leaves yours and moves to just below your ear, his teeth scraping lighting over the skin there. You let out the beginnings of a scream before you push your hand into your lips, crushing the sound back down your throat. It gets stuck in your lungs and only manages to slip out again when his hand reaches down and rubs in between your legs.

 

His hand pushes against you along with the thrusts of his hips, the sparks and waves you feel through the thick fabric far too much. You shake, your eyes are squeezed shut, tears being pushed out from how compressed your eyeballs are.

 

He tugs down your zipper and slides his hand down the front of your pants, his fingers pressing to your through your underwear. He doesn't stop his hips rolls, each grind pushing him maddeningly close to you. He kisses you again, but you can't anymore. Your mind has essentially turned into a pile of unassociated gray matter and you do not possess enough blood in your cranium to function properly past _“fuck.”_

 

You're almost done, sparks and bursts rolling through your gut, and you know Karkat's in a similar state as you. He mutters curses into your neck, your lips, your shoulder, his grip around your hips hard and bruising, the hand pressing against you shaking and urgent. There's a change in his pushing pace and your hips jump up more to meet him, your cries of love rising in tempo along with your frantic, clumsy movements.

 

Soon enough, he presses against you in _just_ the right way where you're completely done. You fall over the edge and the waves running through your spine short circuit out and you can't hear how loud you scream. You think Karkat is soon to follow, judging by the few harsh stutters of his hips, but your brain can't process what your synapses are shooting at it enough for you to tell.

 

Your breathing is erratic as the you blink blindly and come back to your _usual_ state of inability to see. Karkat is clutching you desperately and you give his back a thin pat, your hand rubbing small circles into the damp fabric of his sweater.

 

He sighs, the noise sounding more content than is usual for him. Then, “Goddamn it, our clothes aren't even off.”

 

You give a chuckle to him and yank on his sweater. “That was _wonderful_.”

 

He burrows his face further into your shoulder and murmurs a small “thanks,” his voice delightfully bashful despite what had just transpired. You smile and hug him tightly, bleeding thanks into your grip.

 

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you love Karkat Vantas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's like 3 AM and I made this in about 30 minutes man. this is super duper tiny compared to the word fests a throw around, usually.


End file.
